


He will not hurt you anymore

by tigragrece



Series: The history of the scar [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna want to know who hurt his son so he have a plan for know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will not hurt you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Laguna was surprised to see Squall and this scar, it's his son. And his son have one scar... It's upset him so much. He wants to know who did this to him, who have hurt him...

Squall didn't like to talk about this everything that he could tell to Laguna was "It's the past, try to forget it.."

But little by little Laguna see that Squall wants to forget about this, but he also wants to talk, but he doesn't know how to say this... He is not used to tell what he thinks.

So Laguna had a plan where with Squall, they do a lot of relax before asking him, they had dinner in a restaurant then a bath.

And they made love...

"I love you Laguna"

"I love you Squall"

After they kiss Laguna touch his scar and tell Squall " I wish I could find the guy who have hurt you"

"Laguna... I don't think it's will change something..."

"If I don't hurt him, I will ask that he never comes to Esther... just tell me who it is..."

"It's Seifer..."

"The Seifer that everyone have talked..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh my love' he hugs Squall

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you, he will not touch you again.."

"Laguna..."

"He will never come to Esther, I promise you"

"Laguna I love you"

"And I love you too..."

**END**


End file.
